marvelvscapcomfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Iron Man
|Nombre Real = Anthony Edward Stark |Genero = Masculino |Afiliación = Héroe |Primera Aparición = Tales of Suspense #39 (marzo, 1963) ---- Marvel Super Heroes (1995) ---- Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (2000) |Poderes y Armas = Armadura de alta tecnología |Universo = Marvel }} Anthony "Tony" Stark, también más conocido como Iron Man, es un superhéroe de Marvel que lucha con una armadura avanzada de su propio diseño. Él aparece en varios videojuegos de la serie Marvel vs. Capcom. Trasfondo Capturado por un grupo terrorista en una región azotada por la guerra, creó un traje de combate para escapar. Tras mejorar dicho traje, se convirtió en Iron Man, y desde entonces se dedica a salvaguardar la paz mundial. Marvel vs. Capcom En su primera aparición en el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Iron Man luchaba contra Morrigan Aensland, mientras ambos estaban en el aire. Más tarde, con la aparición de villanos Galactus y peligrosos decididos a conquistar los mundos de Marvel y Capcom, Iron Man dejó de luchar contra Morrigan y volvió su atención a detener a los villanos. Es más visto de ahorro de Viewtiful Joe de caída en picado de su muerte después de que Joe y Amaterasu atacó sin éxito a Super-Skrull, volando junto a Morrigan (que salvó a Amaterasu) hacia el territorio continental de Nueva York. Iron Man entonces ayuda para reunir a más héroes de Marvel y Capcom, que llevar la lucha al enemigo. La secuencia final de Iron Man, consiste en lo señalando en su diario que los datos subidos batalla, se reunieron en su batalla culminante con Galactus, muestra que apenas era capaz de derrotarlo. Para preparar mejor a sí mismo por cualquier amenaza futura, Iron Man utiliza los datos de batalla para construir la nueva armadura Galactus-buster. Apariencia Tony Stark es 6'1 y 225 libras, con cabello negro y barba de chivo. Cuando en la armadura, que se eleva a 6'6 y las ganancias de un extra de 400 libras. Su modular Armor es una armadura torpe, rojo y oro con un pentágono resplandeciente en el centro del pecho. La nueva armadura Extremis es mucho más elegante, pero comparte el mismo diseño básico. Poderes y habilidades Aparte de la inteligencia de Tony Stark genio nivel, sus capacidades físicas son similares a las de un humano promedio. Todos sus poderes vienen de su muchas variantes armadura de Iron Man, que tienen algunas habilidades comunes tales como: *Chorro de propulsión de vuelo *Rayos de fuerza de repulsión *Unirayo desde el pecho *Extrema durabilidad *Super fuerza En particular, están infectados con una forma relativamente benigna del Virus Extremis le permite ponerse rápidamente su armadura Extremis a voluntad a través de la secreción de la piel. Además, este virus ha mejorado considerablemente los reflejos de Stark y le ha dado la capacidad de interconectarse neuralmente con y manipular muchas formas de tecnología desde grandes distancias, incluso cuando no llevaba puesta su armadura. Personalidad Iron Man es un héroe noble que hará lo que sea si él cree que ayudará a las personas, razón por la cual estuvo de acuerdo con la Ley de Registro de Superhumanos. Sin embargo, también ha sido retratado como un mujeriego, un poco egoísta. En el pasado, ha tenido problemas con el alcohol, una lucha que casi arruinó su vida. De manera exitosa no ha bebido un sorbo de alcohol desde su victoria sobre su problema. Tony es un hombre amistoso y es muy generoso. Debido a su estatus económico elevado, a menudo le ofrece puestos de trabajo a sus colegas héroes. Al igual que su amigo, Steve Rogers, Iron Man puede ser muy obstinada cuando respalda algo, como en el mensionado caso de los superhéroes durante el evento Civil War. Jugabilidad Música de escenario Marvel Super Heroes OST, T08 - Iron Man|''Marvel Super Heroes'' Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Iron Man|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST - Theme of Iron Man|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'' Curiosidades *Iron Man iba a estar incluido como personaje dispomnible en el videojuego Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, pero no pudieron conseguirlo debido a problemas de licencia. Acclaim Entertainment estaba desarrollando un videojuego de Iron Man para las plataformas Sega Saturn y Sony PlayStation (que fue lanzado en 1996) por lo que podría haber impedido a Capcom de poder utilizarlo. **Un año más tarde, Capcom quiso añadir a Iron Man en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, pero nuevamente se les dijo que no podían debido a problemas de licencia. Sin embargo, se enteraron de que estaba bien utilizar a War Machine por lo cual lo incluyeron en su lugar. Su oportunidad en un crossover de Capcom finalmente vino con el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. *En el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Iron Man tiene la armadura Silver Centurion, la armadura original Tin Can y la (raramente mostrada) Stealth Armor como sus esquemas de colores alternativos. Otros esquemas de color alternos añadidos con el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 incluyen Evil Iron Man del videojuego Marvel Super Heroes In War Of The Gems desarrollado por Capcom para la plataforma Super Nintendo (que, por cierto, también se parece extrañamente al personaje legado de Iron Man Mainframe de MC2) y su aramdura Gold Mk-II. Su traje alternativo contenido de descarga (DLC) es la armadura Iron Patriot utilizada por Norman Osborn durante la saga Reinado Oscuro. Él tiene un diálogo especial durante su secuencian de introducción mientras que la usa,'' 'I can still smell Norman Osborn's hair gel' (Todavía puedo oler el gel de cabello de Norman Osborn). * Su tema musical es una versión remix del tema musical de War Machine en el videojuego ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, que originalmente fue un remix del propio tema musical de Iron Man en el videojuego Marvel Super Heroes. * Al derrotar a Captain America, dirá'' 'It's like Civil War all over again' (es como Guerra Civil todo otra vez). Esta es una referencia sobre el evento Civil War en los cómics de Marvel. * Al vencer a Doctor Doom, dice: 'Don't think I forgot about what happened in Camelot' (No creas que me olvidé de lo que pasó en Camelot). Esto hace referencia a la infame historia 'Doomquest', en la que Doctor Doom y Iron Man quedaron atrapados en la Edad Media. Esto también explica la secuencia de introducción de Arthur hacia ellos ambos; específicamente, Arthur los reconoce como caballeros. * Él dice que Hawkeye era 'a two-bit punk when first met' (un punk de dos bits cuando nos conocimos) en su secuencia de introducción especial, refiriéndose a la primera aparición de Hawkeye... como un villano de Iron Man. *Lleva su armadura Modular en todos los videojuegos de la saga hasta ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, a partir del cual equipa su armadura Extremis más reciente. *Iron Man fue uno de los primeros seis personajes confirmados que se incluirán en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. thumb|Avengers en batalla *En el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, cuando hace equipo con Captain America y Thor, Tony gritara "Avengers Assemble! ("¡Vengadores Unidos!"), en referencia a ellos tres siendo el núcleo del equipo Avengers. En el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, también dirá esto si Hawkeye es parte del equipo. * Cuando se intercambia con Captain America en Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, él grita '¡Steve!', demostrando su amistad a través de referirse al otro por medio de su nombre de pila. *Uno de sus trajes alternativos tienen un parecido a la armadura Mark II de las películas, que se actualizó posteriormente al de War Machine. Pero en realidad, es la combinación de colores de su traje original de estaño de los primeros cómics. *En una de sus burlas/provocaciones Iron Man dice'' 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes'...'nuff said' '' (los héroes más poderosos de la tierra... todo dicho. 'Nuff said es precisamente también la reconocida y recurrente frase característica utilizada por su co-creador Stan Lee. *Cuando Iron Man se enfrenta a un adversario femenino, a excepción de Amaterasu, dirá sarcasticamente "So, you doin' anything after this?" ("Así que estas libre después de esto?"), una referencia a su condición de famoso playboy en los cómics. thumb|180px|Iron Man y Morrigan *Iron Man se muestra junto a Morrigan, para que coincida con la temática de ambos con su constante anhelo de atracción por parte de los miembros del género opuesto. En el caso de Iron Man, es un consumado mujeriego seductor, por lo que flirtea hacia casi todos los personajes femeninos en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3''. Galería Aa6a2fe0b5c07d5708c8bb2a9f832c09.png|Pose de triunfo S_ironman00_bm_nomip_s_ironman00_bm_nomipout.png|Pose completa 418330_262254553855433_143032932444263_611555_1657706682_n.jpg|Wallpaper UMVC3 14146d71b3df9f224e0ed8c3a72fd856.jpg|traje DLC Colors21.JPG|Colores alternativos 402793_214709268609962_143032932444263_491144_1003811710_n.jpg|Wallpaper MVC3 Sprites Archivo:Iron-man-stance.gif Archivo:Ironman-crouch.gif Archivo:Iron-walk.gif Archivo:Iron-fly.gif Archivo:Ironman-shield.gif Archivo:Ironman-crouch.gif Archivo:Ironman-charge.gif Archivo:Iron-wins.gif Archivo:Iron-gem.gif Archivo:Ironman-longintro.gif Archivo:Iron-powa.gif Archivo:Ironman-win34.gif Vídeos Iron Man reveal trailer for Marvel vs. Capcom 3 UMVC3 Iron Man Quotes Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite – Iron Man Tutorial Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Marvel Categoría:Personajes de MvsC Categoría:Personajes de MvsC2 Categoría:Personajes de MvsC3 Categoría:Personajes de UMVC3 Categoría:Personajes de Iron Man Categoría:Alineacion Heroe